


Neverland

by Pjtolstoy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, Phandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjtolstoy/pseuds/Pjtolstoy
Summary: Year: 2045In an orphanage known as the grace field House. Children live happily with a loving caretaker known as 'Mom' things couldn't get better for three Orpahans Known as Dan. Phil and Cat. but they will soon find out maybe Grace Field isn't what it seems.ofc inspired the Manga and Anime the Promised NeverlandTw-Bloodsuicide attemptself harmchuld abuse.





	1. Character Intro

A/N some insight into the main trio you'll see throughout the story :]

Cat is the strongest in their trio. There's no denying that her physical level is beyond that of the other two. Her physical Ability was not all she possesses, her quick learning skills were something that the children including Mom took an interest in . However she's been known to be a bit naïve when it comes to logical decisions against emotional attachment .

ID : 63194

Phil has been commonly known as the smartest child in Grace Field history. Every test and Every morning with perfect marks. He is also good at Tag, but for some reason nobody knows how he always wins. He was known to be very feeble as a child. Weak. But a genius indeed. Although many in the house saw the three of them as best friends, he gravitated towards Dan a lot more.

ID: 22194

Dan was the only other child able to match wits with Phil; many of the children find him mysterious, but they loved their sarcastic older brother. Even if it may not seem like he is caring, he is! Although he doesn't express it much, he loved the rest of his siblings and they knew that too. He Spends a lot of time reading books, whether it be inside or Outside the house. Dan loved Piano as well! When it's an indoors day and everyone is sad Dan pulls through with Piano songs from the music room sometimes accompanied by Thomas a singer.

ID: 81194

________________________________________


	2. You're it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beggining

A/N : This my first Chapter to this Book and i'm very excited to continue! If you didn't read the Description of the Book it's basically the theme from a Manga/ now am anime known as "The promised Neverland." [If you don't want spoilers do not continue reading this!!] Basically the children do not know that they are residing in a farm that is selling them as merchandise to monsters who end up eating them. I deffinetly reccomend watching the Anime as it's really fuckin good and I'd appreciate it.  
Warnings for this series inclue.:  
•Gore  
• some point a suicide attempt  
• mental child abuse  
• serious sadness  
I hope you Enjoy the story and please remember to Vote if you enjoy and I will make more chapters :] I've been wanting to make this a series but it took me a while to get it situated once again I hope you enjoy, and I do advise if you ave seen the anime or read the manga please do not spoil anything in the comments thank you :] - Parker 

Phil's Pov

We wake up the exact same, every day.

"Wake up children!"  
Mom shouted throughout the large castle esque house. The soft ringing of the bell, flowing through the corridors of the house.

Doors opened all around, the house pervading with the laughter of children coinciding with the bell. Children began to race out of the doors. All the children were kind. Happy. Their Skin, height, hair, age and eye colour were all different. 

"Good Morning everyone!" I shouted to the children in my room running frantically filled with youthful energy.  
These were all my siblings. 

"Phil!" 

A young girl with white crisp hair yelled as she latched her small self onto my leg.  
"Hahaha. Morning Lily."  
But I grew up with them; they're as much as my family as a blood sibling would be. I arose from my bed hearing the continuing happiness that I was used to.  
"Hey Phil! Do you think maybe I'll get full marks on my test?!" A young boy around the same age as Lily perked up behind me. I recognized the high pitched scratchy voice one of my younger brothers Jack.  
"If you work hard enough!" I smiled ruffling his fluffy lock of a brown bush on his head and headed down the corridor for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and as usual. Every morning I see them. "Mowning Dan! Mowning Cat!" Lily was sitting on my shoulders clenching my mouth. Jack was clung onto my leg both laughing with a pure innocence. 

"Morning Phil!" 

Cat said with a bright smile, her straight brown hair flowed down her shirt and she always wore her blue headband. She was slightly taller than Phil which annoyed him a tad but he knew he could talk to her if he needed anything.

"Mowning, Phil." 

Dan smirked mimicking me, he as well has straight hair it sat atop his head sitting there. But the secret was his hair wasn't actually straight it was curly as a pig's tail; he asks Mom every morning to straighten it for him and she does, it explains why he's always up so early. Mom is the best. This Orphanage was the best. Sure somethings I did question a bit.

The ID number on our necks.

Our clean white uniform. A long sleeved button up shirt with snow white slacks or skirts. And shoes the same. Cat always talk

Our daily tests. Which consisted of us sat in front of a large computer, as we complete complex equations and sequences. Mom tells us that it will help us succeed when we leave the orphanage. And of course my personal favorite part playing outside.

Our Orphanage was known as the Grace Field House. As our lovely home sat in the middle around it was a large forest where the children were free to run and play as they pleased. With two exceptions.

We are not allowed to go to the gate that sits far from the house. It was a gigantic door shaped hole in the walls that surrounded the area with metal bars closing the gate off. 

We are not allowed to cross the fence that lies beyond the forest, though it is a very small fence that I and most likely any child could un effortlessly hop over. But no one has ever done.

That's it. 

In my time of being at this house I spend it with my best friends. Dan and Cat. Dan wasn't really a fan of games that took place in the house. He usually sat at a specific tree on a hill in the large grassy field that surrounded the house . It wasn't secluded so Cat and I would sometimes sit by him. But in the meantime and since we were children he continues to read his book in peace . 

Cat and I would usually play with the younger children since we're the oldest and Dan couldn't bother doing physical activity .

"Come on Dan! Please play with us!"

Lily pleaded to the boy with his nose in a rather large book. I was sitting there with him eating an apple

"You know what Lily." He began. 

"What?" 

Her eyes gleamed hoping that Dan would finally comply and play.

. "If one of you can beat Phil in a game of tag I will play with you next round, deal?"

"But you know how hard that is!!" 

Lily frowned. All the children from ages 4-10 were crowded around the us, the elder three. That being Dan, I and Cat.

We are all Twelve, the oldest in the house.

"Dan seriously?!" 

Cat sneered she crossed her arms and furrowed her brows. 

" I have an idea!" A boy shouted, Thomas a well kept boy who had a resemblance to Dan . He was known for singing a lot to the children. He said when he left the house he wanted to be an Actor and or singer he read about the stories of Broadway in the library and listened to music in the Music room.

I smiled listening to the entire banter. 

"How about all of us are it! And Phil has to hide!" He said smirking proudly.

"That's totally unfair!" Lily sneered as Thomas stood proudly .

"Haha okay! Sounds fun!" Phil laughed gently and smiled.

"But you're not going to win." He said in his comforting voice. 

"All right! Let's make this game memorable because it's Laya's Last game until she leaves tonight!" Lays got adopted. It always saddened me when one of my siblings were taken away to live with foster parents. As much as I love the house and my family I sometimes wish I was the on being sent off and not the one sending others off. All the children gathered around her some congratulating her and some crying out of love for they will miss her. She is my little sister ad I really felt when one of my siblings left soon it will be me though.

~~~

"Ok you all have 10 minutes! If no one can find Phil in that timeline you lose and i don't have to play ready?" Dan shouted. 

"You all have 20 seconds to let Phil run and hide! Remember Phil, no hiding in the house!" Dan shouted one more with a watch in his hand.

I looked at the crowd of children waiting there in front of the forest. I saw mom west of them in another part of the grassy field with the babies. She flashed me a warm smile and i returned the favour. 

"Ready .. set… HIDE."

Dan Howell

I watched Phil as he ran with speed, he was a weak kid but his smallness gave him agility to run. As he disappeared into the forest I counted seeing Cat ready to run fast. The children were laughing preparing to  
"Catch Phil."  
I knew I wasn't going to happen but I let them anyways.

"On your Mark.. Get set… GO!" I yelled and the Grace Field kids were off. Everyone at this Orphanage knew a lot and we're all better than average but they all lack one thing Phil does have. .

One more minute I waited there with my stopwatch in hand and my book in the other. I've seen children give up because of the heat getting water and momentarily running back in the forest.

One minute remained. 

Thirty Seconds. 

Five. Four. Three.

Two.

One.

"Time's up!!!" I shouted and many children ran out of the forest those from the ages of Lily to Thomas but the Questioned remained where's Phil?

"Hello everyone! Phil smiled and waved exiting why forest without a sweat on his head. His warm smile shocking everyone.

~~ some time later.

"How?!" Cat groaned. 

Phil sat eating an apple smiling at Cat and I.

"Try to think."

"What does Phil have that you don't?" He asked as Cat drank water testing after the match.

"I don't know

I guess major intelligence,  
Cool headedness,  
Ability to plan ahead-" Cat continued although well answers she missed one thing.

" Strategy." I said not looking up from this book.

"What?" Cat questioned .

"You all might be thinking of how to use your bodies while Phil is reading your moves, He knows what you guys will do where you would look etc.He will take note of your moves and study them well. While you all are running like apes Phil simply hides in strategy that way you won't find him." I simply say it was true many think I'm intelligent enough to compete with Phil but I'm all honesty I would say he surpasses me a hundred percent.

"Ahh you got me" Phil laughed eating his apple, he was always so cool headed .

We talked for another Few Hours about how life outside the house would be the usual.

"Alright everyone ! Dinner time! Mom shouted ringing her bell and checking her pocket Watch that was very big gold and shiny she smiled as the children laughed and went over to her. We got up and walked over .

~~.

"Alright my dear children today is a truly sad day Layla has been chosen to be sent to a Foster home! So today was the last day at the house!" Mom smiled as Layla entered the dining table with her new clothes.

Cat  
____

Layla looked amazing, she was wearing her shirt suit shirt with a black coat atop of it and a black bow tie with a black skirt and new grey shoes she also had a hat on.

"I know I wasn't very smart." She began, Thomas beginning to cry. Thomas and Layla were close. She always adored Thomas's singing and would join in with him and would call him 'Big Brother'. 

"I never did well on the tests and I was always a bit slower than the rest of you." she smiled. Her warm innocent smile.

"But when I'm an adult I want to be a mother like mom!" She smiled her small stuffed bunny with clutched in her arms. Mom smiled at her dearly and gave her a small hug.

"And I will never leave my child!" She yelled smiley face and teary eyed I began to cry. She was my sister and I cared for her dearly. 

"And I will never be alone because I have Little Bunny with me, did you know that there's only one Little Bunny in the whole wide world? Mum made it for me. So I will never be alone." She smiled.

"Waaaaah!!!" Thomas began to cry he was a wailing ten year old, wishing his sister didn't have to depart from him. 

"It's okay dear." Mom comforted Thomas with her dulcet voice Thomas sniffed his tears falling to the floor. He walked up to Layla smiling brightly. 

"Do good out there in the real world okay.. and remember to write!" He smiled wiping away his tears.

"Big brother don't cry, I want to see you happy before leaving." She smiled tears in her eyes.

The two siblings hugged. Most of the other children went over to give her a hug as well. Tears filled my eyes and so did hers.

"Goodbye everyone!" She smiled her last time in Grace Field.

"Goodbye Layla!" We all shouted as mom and Layla left the house everyone dashed to the window to see the two holding hands and walking towards the gate.  
It saddened me to see her go but I knew she would be happy.

Phil's Pov 

Cat went upstairs with Jenna to help with the one year olds and putting them to bed while Dan and I cleaned up the tables.

It was three long dinner tables with chairs lining everywhere . Dan went to wash the dishes until I turned around to replace the table cloth..

"LITTLE BUNNY?!" I gasped in shock seeing the teddy bear Layla was supposed to take .  
"Seriously?! After that entire speech she left the damn thing here?!" I shouted

"Phil shut up you're going to wake the others, what happened?!" Dan whisper shouted .

I pointed to Little Bunny and Dan gasped in equal shock.  
"What do we do?!" I again now whisper shouted.

"It's okay calm down."

"They only left a few minutes ago maybe we could go and return it." Dan said going towards the door.

"Dan we can't leave the door is locked."

*Click  
"Come on, we can get yelled at together Dan said opening the door and smiling.

I smiled back and we ventured to the gate to return Little Bunny. To our surprise the gate was open! We were inside to find a tunnel with a truck and a room that looked lit inside.

"We shouldn't disturb them, let's just leave the bunny somewhere Layla would find it." Dan said Cautiously. I agreed with him with a nod. Admiring the truck.

"I've never seen an automobile in real life before" I smiled looking at the truck.  
"I know right. Leave the bunny in the back of the truck I'm sure she'll find it." Dan said.

"Ok-"

What…..

My heart began to race as I opened the tarp that led to the back of the truck.

My hands went numb and I dropped Little Bunny on the floor.. I took a step back in horror.

What…. Is this real?......

"Dan…." I said cold and in shock.

This is a nightmare ...

"What?" He said coming at my direction he aswell frose.

It was Layla.

Lying in a pool of water and roses. Apathetic in her facial expression.Her eyes soulless the opposite of the usual lively self. And the most notable thing the giant flower piercing from her heart .staining her clothes in blood. 

*Click 

we turned to hear the door begin to Unlock. I'm terrified. Who is it?! Is mom ok?! What happened to Layal?! Was this a nightmare?!!

"Quick Phil HIDE." Dan whispered.

A/N what will


End file.
